ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Camelot Software Planning
Camelot Software Planning is a Japanese video game developer established in 1990 under the name Sonic! Software Planning and to date is best known for partnering with Nintendo on many of Nintendo's spin-off franchise games such as Mario Tennis and Mario Golf, as well as the Game Boy Advance console role-playing game series Golden Sun. Prior to their relationship with Nintendo, Camelot was credited with the successful games Shining Force III for the Sega Saturn and Hot Shots Golf for the PlayStation. History Camelot was originally founded in 1990 as a division of Sega known as Sega CD4 (Consumer Development Studio #4). They changed their name to Sonic! Software Planning, which was formed to create the Shining in the Darkness game for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis alongside Climax Entertainment. It also developed other successful games in the franchise like Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention and Shining Force II: Ancient Sealing. In 1995, Camelot officially separated from Sega but agreed to keep developing the Shining games and would not release any games for rival systems that would hurt the Shining franchise. In late 1998, Sega began focusing their resources on the Dreamcast, leaving Camelot with their last scenario for Shining Force 3 for the Sega Saturn in jeopardy. Camelot wrapped up Shining Force III and formed a partnership with Nintendo. Camelot was also formerly an ally company of Hudson Soft ; the two companies even agreed to use the same sound effects in Mario Golf, Mario Tennis, and the Mario Party series. But after the GameCube was released, the two companies started a rivalry. This is because Hudson released Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5 before Camelot had the chance to release its Mario sports games. They have recently expressed interest in developing new Shining Force titles, but nothing is official. Camelot's Takahashi Brothers have also recently contemplated developing a title in the Breath of Fire series by Capcom.http://www.cubed3.com/news/10339'' At the 2009 Electronic Entertainment Expo, Nintendo announced that Camelot has begun development on Golden Sun DS. Developed games (in Japanese release date order) *''Shining in the Darkness'' — 1991 (Mega Drive/Genesis) (co-developed by Climax Entertainment) *''Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention'' — 1992 (Mega Drive/Genesis) (co-developed by Climax Entertainment) *''Shining Force Gaiden'' — 1992 (Sega Game Gear) *''Shining Force Gaiden II: Sword of Hayja'' — 1993 (Sega Game Gear) *''Shining Force II: Ancient Sealing'' — 1993 (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''Shining Force CD'' — 1994 (Sega CD) *''Shining Force Gaiden: Final Conflict'' — 1995 (Sega Game Gear) *''Shining Wisdom'' — 1995 (Sega Saturn) *''Beyond the Beyond'' — 1995 (PlayStation) *''Shining the Holy Ark'' — 1996 (Sega Saturn) *''Everybody's Golf (Hot Shots Golf)'' — 1997 (PlayStation) *''Shining Force III'' — 1997 (Sega Saturn) *''Shining Force III Scenario 2'' — 1998 (Sega Saturn) *''Shining Force III Scenario 3'' — 1998 (Sega Saturn) *''Shining Force III Premium Disc'' — 1998 (Sega Saturn) *''Everybody's Golf'' — 1998 (PlayStation) *''Mario Golf'' — 1999 (Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color) *''Mario Tennis'' — 2000 (Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color) *''Golden Sun'' — 2001 (Game Boy Advance) *''Mobile Golf'' - 2001 (Game Boy Color) *''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' — 2003 (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' — 2003 (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' — 2004 (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Power Tennis'' — 2004 (Nintendo GameCube) *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' — 2005 (Game Boy Advance) *''We Love Golf!'' — 2007 (Wii) *''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' - 2008 (Wii) *''Golden Sun DS'' - TBA 2010 (DS) *''I Love Golf'' - cancelled (PC) References External links * Camelot Software Planning official website (mostly in Japanese) * Camelot Software Planning profile on MobyGames Category:Companies established in 1990 Category:Golden Sun Category:Japanese video game companies Category:Nintendo divisions and subsidiaries Category:Video game developers